


My Heart is Yours Again

by Magic_SD



Category: Hum Dil De Chuke Sanam | Straight From The Heart (Indian drama film 1999)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: Sameer refuses Pundit's threats, and changes his fate, along with Nandini's.
Relationships: Sameer Rosselline/Nandini Darbar





	My Heart is Yours Again

_First, you look away–_  
_How can I, your eyes hold me._  
  
He's looking at the clear sky, birds flying in pairs as they chirp cheerfully. They seem to have no trouble speaking of love, of longing, and their desires are easily brought to life, without a second wasted. And yet his one desire, his one love, is now away from him – ah, the pride of foolish men! – her father had promised her away to a stranger.  
  
He turns his gaze to their home, and pushes through the iron gates, meeting head-on with the already irate Pundit, and gives him a glare. "I refuse."  
  
"You wretched musician! I have told you–" Pundit raised his finger to Sameer's face, "–my Nandini is promised to another man! So go away. It's my last warning."  
  
But Sameer was having none of his ire. "No. Either you call off this promise, or I will take Nandini myself, without your blessing."  
  
"All that time with strangers, have you forgotten our traditions, boy?" Pundit said, taken aback by the man's stubborness.  
  
"Yes, promise her to a man who'd never love her in earnest," Sameer said, his brows furrowed. "Condemn her life so!"  
  
Pundit gave him a long look and sighed. "You say you love her in earnest, yet she was promised. I cannot take–"  
  
"Your _foolish_ pride holds everything back!" Sameer shouted, and at that Nandini, along with the house servants, came down in the large hallway of the Darbars' home.  
  
His eyes landed on her, and his heart whispered her name in between beats. He was determined to not let anything tear their love apart, and pushed past her father, to take her hands in his, eyes searching hers. "Nandini."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "Sameer."  
  
"You are not going to get married to someone else," he says, and looks at Pundit with a steely glare. "Blindly forgetting our traditions."  
  
Sameer takes Nandini to a beautiful garden, in front of an ancient sacred fig, as she smiles brightly at the man before her. "I have chosen you, Sameer. I have chosen you as my husband. I'm yours, without any other vow or any word of my father's."  
  
"I have chosen you, Nandini. I have chosen you as my wife. I'm yours, without any other vow or any word of my mother's," he answered, a bright smile upon his lips.  
  
Drawing closer, he caresses her face with slow movements, fingers trailing down her skin, her jawline, lost in her eyes. He was now sure, his pride no longer stood between them, and now they could fly like birds, together in love.  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I felt like the film was kinda disappointing towards the end, with what Pundit did and Sameer just accepting his fate like that.
> 
> I don't want to open a can of worms by discussing the cultural notion behind it – not my intention – but I really wanted Sameer to actually fight back somehow.
> 
> It's been ***ages*** since I've seen this particular film, so feedback is totally wanted!


End file.
